Pianist Zombie
(when hiding) |first seen = Wild West - Day 3 |flavor text = Pianist Zombie only knows two songs, and they're both groaners. }} Pianist Zombie is the twelfth zombie found in Wild West. He rolls over plants, killing most instantly (with a few exceptions such as Spikerock and Wall-nut) and causes all Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, and Buckethead Cowboys to change lanes every few seconds. He instantly dies if he encounters a Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus (when in the ground) or Bamboo Shoot. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Creeper His rolling piano crushes plants while his music causes dancing zombies to switch lanes. Damage: crushes plants with piano Special: causes cowboy zombies to switch lanes Pianist Zombie only knows two songs, and they're both groaners. Overview Pianist Zombie absorbs 40.25 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 20.125 normal damage shots before dying at 40.25 normal damage shots. When he enters the lawn, he starts playing music, causing every Cowboy Zombie except the Flag Cowboy Zombie to dance until he dies. The music is played as follows: Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 3, 6, 8, 14, 15, 22, 23, 25, Big Bad Butte Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party Strategies Try to kill as many Cowboy Zombies as you can before they swap lanes on screen. Otherwise, you will have a hard time if the other zombies shift to eat your plants you have placed (Lightning Reed, Pea Pod, and others). A Pea Pod with five heads will quickly kill him. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts do not stop him, as his piano crushes your plants. You can delay a Pianist Zombie with an Iceberg Lettuce to let the zombies stop dancing. A good choice to deal with him is to use any instant kill or the Coconut Cannon which can easily defeat him. Planting a Spikeweed or Spikerock on the tile his piano is on will also instantly kill him. Do not use Cabbage-pults, as if you do not kill the Pianist Zombie, lobbed-shot plants will have hard time shooting at the zombie as the other Cowboy Zombies continue shifting because of their low fire rate. Buttering the Pianist Zombie will stop any dancing zombies on the lawn. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Screenshot 2015-07-12-23-30-50.png|Almanac entry since the 2.4.1 update Piano Idle.gif|An idling Piano Zombie Pianist Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon HD Pianist Zombie Piano.png|Pianist Zombie's piano HD Pianist Zombie.png|HD Pianist Zombie HD Pianist Zombie Zombie.png|HD Pianist Zombie without his piano Piano Zombie Playing piano.gif|Pianist Zombie playing his piano PianistZombee.jpg|Pianist Zombie in-game PianistZombieDegrade.PNG|Pianist Zombie's first degrade FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie (pre-2.1 update) Pianist Santa.jpeg|His Feastivus costume Gg.jpg|A Pianist Zombie ate the player's brains. IMG 0679.PNG|Four Pianists in one level Buttered Pianist.jpg|Buttered Pianist Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTPIANOGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pianist Zombie's sprites and textures ATLASES ZOMBIEWESTPIANOHOLIDAYGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Pianist Zombie's sprites and textures in his Feastivus costume Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Pianist Zombie among with other Wild West zombies Defeated Pianist Zombie.jpg|Dead Pianist Zombie. Note that his piano gets destroyed too. Charred Pianist Zombie.jpg|A charred Pianist Zombie PianistPinataFestivus.jpeg|The Pianist Zombie being featured in the Piñata Log Old Pianist Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 before the 2.4.1 update, see trivia Pianist Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Chinese version PianistZombieAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Trivia *In the 2.4.1 update, a wording in his Almanac entry was changed from "summons cowboy zombies who switch lanes" to "causes cowboy zombies to switch lanes". The previous wording meant to summon cowboy dancers potentially in a "convene" way rather than "spawn". *Even though the projectiles hit the piano, the zombie will still lose his arm and head. *Before the 1.7 update, there was a glitch that when a Pianist Zombie appeared, he would not play music and the normal Wild West background music would be gone. When defeated, the Wild West background music came back. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, his piano song will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with Disco-tron 3000, but the Pianist Zombie always plays music until he is defeated while Disco-tron 3000 only plays music when he is first encountered in a level for a while. *Pianist Zombie moves fast first then slow from the 1.0 update to the 1.6 update, while in the 1.7 update onwards, his animation and speed changes to that of a regular zombie before entering the lawn and then proceeds to his original speed once he plays his music. **He still rushes into the yard on the Chinese version. *When Pianist Zombie is slowed by either Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Sap-fling, his animation will slow down, but the music will continue at normal speed. This also happens with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Disco-tron 3000. *If he comes into contact with any defensive plant, it will take slightly longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Barrel Roller Zombie. *As shown in Piñata Parties, Pianist Zombie only causes cowboy zombies from the Wild West to dance. Other zombies from different time periods are unaffected by his ability. *During his first degrade, the player can see the tip jar slide off the piano. It then disappears when it dies. *Before the 2.1 update, Pianist Zombies would squash a Chili Bean, die and release gas. *When killed by Lightning Reed, Pianist Zombie dies by electrocution just as a normal zombie does, but the piano disappears. This also occurs when killed by either Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. In the 1.9 update onwards, the piano crumbles while the zombie gets burned. *Pianist Zombie is one of the six zombies to get a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Feastivus, along with Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. **Pianist Zombie's costume for Feastivus resembles a green Santa Claus. *Pianist Zombie's music was written and performed by Korby Sears, as seen in the game credits. **Also, Pianist Zombie is referred to as "Piano Zombie" in the credits. *Pianist Zombie plays Christmas music when he appeared in the Feastivus event. *Pianist Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Announcer Imp, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, and Boombox Zombie are the only zombies that play music. *While the Almanac states his toughness is Hardened, Pianist Zombie's toughness is actually Dense because he only absorbs 41 damage shots while Zombie King absorbs 50 normal damage shots. *Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies, Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie are the slowest zombies in the game so far. *When he is just about to crush a Spring Bean or Chard Guard, not only his piano is bounced but both him and his chair is bounced too, despite the fact the piano and the chair are separated. *When he crushes an Infi-nut, it will disappear but the projector stays and the zombie will just pass by. **This also happens with Barrel Roller Zombie. *Technically, Pianist Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie deal a lot of damage to the plants to "crush" them, unlike how Gargantuars do. According to the code, they deal 40 bites each time, which is enough to make any plant except Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Primal Wall-nut, and Bamboo Brother instantly killed. *Pianist Zombie is the first zombie to play music while using its special ability. The second is Disco-tron 3000 and the third is Boombox Zombie. *If Primal Peashooter knocks back the Pianist Zombie, its music will reset. ru:Зомби-пианист Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies